Beautiful but Dangerous
by SnobNob7
Summary: twilight story. Addi and her sister, Dusty, move to La Push and find love, friends, enimes and alies. High school and College are really different, a lot more than you think when, there in DIFFERENT STATES! read and find out! Please, I'm begging here!
1. Finding La Push!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The great SM does **_**BUT **_**I own Adeline Joy Glass and Dusty Rose Glass and the song but you can feel free to use it as long as you say it belongs to: Siobhan Craig, OK? Now, onto the first chapter…**

**Adie's POV**

"Adeline, please tell me why your crying" someone on my left pleaded with me. I didn't listen; I just kept on crying my heart out. I kept replaying what happened in my head.

FLASHBACK:

_I had just finished cleaning and putting away the dishes, when I heard a soft knock on the door "I'll get it!" I yelled down the hallway to my Mum "Kay' sweetheart" my Mum called back. I walked lazily to the door, not caring who it was 'probably some beggars or something' I thought as I unlocked the front door "hi, is, um, Robert Saturn home?" a tall man asked 'I wonder why this man is asking for my dad?' I thought "depends, who is asking?" I said back curiously "oh, how rude of me!" the man slapped his forehead lightly "I work with your Father" I rolled my eyes 'of course he works with my dad, everyone in this bloody town works with my dad' I thought "I'll go get him, just….stay" I said, putting my hands out in front of me, showing his to stay-put "okey-dokey" he said with a smile, I didn't trust that smile. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of my dad "hey dad, some random guy is at the door for you, he said he works with you?" it came out more of a question "ok" he said. He mumbled 'I wonder who is calling for me at this time of night'. I looked at the clock; it said it was 8:23pm. "I'm gonna go upstairs if ya'll me" I walked upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I went and sat on my double bed and laid down. I started to hum a song I wrote. When I got sick of humming it I started singing it, I grabbed my guitar out of its case and started sing_

_YOU CAN RUN, BUT HE'LL FIND YOU_

_You can run away, like the coward you are_

_You'll never make it out alive_

_So kick and scream as much as you like,_

_You'll never make it out, of the Devil's sight_

_Those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark_

_You'll end up, runnin' for the hills,_

_And never lookin' back_

_Cause, those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark,_

_Their the Devil's eyes from Hell_

_They'll burn you alive_

_So bow down, for the king_

_The king of the underworld _

_He's watchin' your every move,_

_Countin' your every breath_

_You can run away, like the coward you are_

_You'll never make it out alive_

_So kick and scream as much as you like,_

_You'll never make it out, of the Devil's sight_

_Those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark_

_You'll end up, runnin' for the hills,_

_And never lookin' back_

_Cause, those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark,_

_Their the Devil's eyes from Hell_

_They'll burn you alive_

_So bow down, for the king_

_The king of the underworld _

_He's watchin' your every move,_

_Countin' your every breath_

_So watch your back,_

_He's comin' for you….. _

_As I was putting my guitar back in its case, I heard a lot of crashes and bangs and lots of yelling. I ran down stairs to find a group of beautiful people, but they were sickly pale. They all turned around to look at me. They had my parents in their arms "Addi, RUN!" my dad yelled at me, the terrified look in his eyes was scaring me 'who are these people and why are my parents so scared of them? Were they terrorist or something?' suddenly I felt a jolt of pain, I crumbled to the floor screaming in pain "Looks like we have a gate crasher on our hands" the blonde one said "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!" my mother was pleading for my pain to stop. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt, and I would do anything to make it stop, just for a moment, so I could catch my breath._

_I was whimpering on the floor in pain and these people were just looking at me, not assisting at all, or in any way helping. "Blindfold her" the blonde on said and a big guy with dark brown and blood red eyes came to me and wrapped a black strip of fabric around my head. I couldn't see anything but I could still feel the pain._

_I felt someone pick me up and fling me over their shoulder. We were moving very fast and I had no idea where these people were taking me. _

_I felt myself being put back on my feet. I tried to get the blindfold off but two ice cold hands grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I tried to pull free from his grip, but he just laughed. I turned my body to face him, even though I couldn't see him because of the blindfold, He took off the blindfold but made sure I couldn't read anybody he just laughed and said "don't even think about it" I huffed and waited._

_I was watching._

_Just watching._

_And it was killing me, no not me,_

_My parents and it was my entire fault, I had some high-and-mighty power and I could do nothing. Suddenly I herd my Mother scream. Then my Dad. Oh my god they were killing them. Ripping them apart and burning them, right in front of me. And I was next-_

END_FLASHBACK

"Adeline- Joy? Can you hear me?" said a male's voice. I just nodded. "Oh good. Do you know what happened?" I nodded again "can't you speck yet?" I shock my head. "Ok then. You're in Forks hospital and I'm Doctor Cullen. Can you open your eyes for me, dear" I opened my eyes to see a blonde vampire in front of me "I never thought I really resembled a dear" I thought aloud in a chocking voice "she speaks! Excellent." Said "Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I asked, Carlisle looked confused "how do you know my first name, I don't recall telling you it?" he asked and I panicked "oh, um, it's ah… it's on your name tag?" I spluttered "oh, yes, yes it is. Sorry I forgot. Ah, you wanted to ask me something?" he answered "oh yes, I did. It isn't really a question but more like a statement" I said "yes?" he pushed "you're a Vampire. Don't try and tell me I'm crazy because I'm not. I can smell you" I stated "ah, I'm, um, your- um, ah right" he spluttered "and no, I'm not going to let you adopt me like Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. And no again I'm not going to kill myself or some crap!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could out of the hospital and into the forest.

I ran.

Just ran.

Ran as fast and long as I could until I was on the brink of consciousness. I stoped and collapsed on a large rock. I sat there just thinking. Letting everything sink in. My parents just got killed right in front of my eyes and I just ran away. It was torturing me.

My parents are dead.

_My parents are dead._

_My parents are dead._

_My parents are dead._

_My parents are dead._

It was like a broken record, going over and over and over again. It was tormenting me.

**300 YEARS LATER…**

I was sitting on a rock. Nothing special. Just a rock. A boring old rock, but that rock was just like me, boring and old. Just a rock. Oh, look. I'm going insane; I'm talking to myself, _**AGAIN!**_ I was already insane but I've never been this insane, I mean, I'm comparing myself to a ROCK! A STUPEID ROCK! I huffed and thought about what it would be like if I was normal. I started walking to town but I went the long way because I didn't want to be seen because I was still on the run from, well, everybody.

I walked into this alley and I saw a little white puffball of fur rapped around it. I then realised that it was a dog. It smelt like wet dog because, well, it was a wet dog. When I came closer it lifted its head up and I saw everything about it. It was my power to, with one look into someone or something's eyes and knows everything humanly possible and never forgets it because I can't forget anything. This dog was not just a dog, it was a werewolf and not just a werewolf but the only GIRL werewolf in the world **(sorry twilight fans but Leah was never born)** and she couldn't remember anything so I new very little about her. I named her Dusty Rose because she had dust all over her and was lying on a bed of roses. I took her back to the forest and she phased back to human form. Dusty had bright green eyes, brownish bronzeish hair and was as tall as me. She was physically older but I was older memory wise. We became best friends and we decided to ran-a-stray together.

From then on we travelled everywhere and only stayed there for weeks at a time then moved. We also used fake names but sometimes we would use our real names but we would use fake last names.

Right now we were walking around in Forks, Washington, a little town that we visited sometimes. I was looking though mail boxes when I herd someone say: (they were in side a house a few blocks away but I could here because of my vampire hearing) "hey mum, were going down to La Push now!" I thought it was interesting so I grabbed Dusty and followed the people that were going to 'La Push'. It wasn't very far away but it was a little reservation with a few houses and a beach, but a nice place so we decided to stay there for awhile.

**S0… end of first chapter. Please review I need to know what you think because of two reasons…**

**My mum and sister haven't got time to give me their opinions' so I have no back up info **

**And…**

**I need YOUR opinions because you're the ones that count sooooo…**

**R&R!**


	2. Meeting Embry!

**Ok this is a short chapter but I had to get it out so please don't hate me, Kay? I love you all!**

**Love Bonnie xoxoxoxoxo**

**MEETING_EMBRY!**

Awwww…. I'm sooooo saw! I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the house we rented. It came with all the furniture, but the beds were sooooo uncomfortable! I walked over to the bathroom and had a shower. When I was out of the shower I got dressed in some old black jeans with holes in the knees and a black top. I tied my hair in a messy bun and walked in to Dusty's bedroom and started jumping on her bed "get up! Now, or I'll drag you out myself!" I shouted in her ear "no! Go away! AND GET OFF OF ME!" Dusty shouted back. I got off her bed and smiled innocently "I only wanted to see the town" I said while pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes "no! Those puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Now get out and I'll get dressed" she growled, annoyed at me "breakfast on the table in 15. Be there or get no breakfast, got it?" I asked "whatever. Get out!" she said pushing me out in to the hall. I walked into the little kitchenette and started getting things out to make pancakes. I had to make a lot of pancakes because since Dusty is a werewolf so she ate a lot and so did I, so I made fifty-two pancakes. As if on queue, Dusty walked in and sat at the table. She was wearing a blue hoodie with the cookie monster on it and jeans with holes also; she was wearing big black commando boots like me. I got out the butter and maple syrup and sat across from Dusty "How do you get up so early?" she asked with one raised eyebrow "early morning person I guess?" I said and shrugged my shoulders "hey, wonna go surfing today?" I asked "yeah sure. I haven't been surfing in ages" she whined "hey not my fault!" I said and raised my hands, palms facing forwards "I know but why did you have to go and piss off some bad ass vampires?" she asked quietly "I didn't and you know it!" I answered "just saying" she mumbled under her breath.

When we finished our breakfast I grabbed my towel and favourite hoodie with the American flag on it and walked out the door and into the shed where we kept our surfboards. Mine had a picture of a monkey on it and Dusty's had a Frangipani on it. We started walking towards the beach.

After about 15 minutes of walking we saw the water and ran for it. When we got to the sand we put down out towels and striped of our jumpers and jeans to our bikinis. Mine were black with bling written across it in silver letters, while Dusty's were blue with the Australian flag on them. Dusty and I were originally from Australia and we had very strong accents so people had a hard time figuring out what we were saying.

We grabbed our boards and ran to the water, giggling. We swam out to the deeper water and got ready to catch a wave. When a big one came I jumped at the chance. I court the wave and stood up. I was doing lots of tricks like jumping and twisting around when I hit something hard. I got flung forwards and into the water. The water was freezing! I tried to surface but I couldn't find it. I felt myself drifting into darkness…

"Hey! Hey wake up!" a voice was pleading, worry swimming though his words "Come on honey!" the voice pleaded again. It was such an angelic voice, I thought I had died and went to heaven. I didn't do it purposely but it was just a habit, I stubbornly said "sorry, wrong person. My name is Addi not 'honey'" I said and the voice laughed. Oh that angelic laugh "well nice to meet you Addi. I'm Embry" the angel had a name. Embry. What a nice name. "I like your name" I said, I still had my eyes closed "I can't open my eyes, Embry" I whined "where's Dusty?" I asked "I'm here Adeline Joy" Dusty said, using my full name just to annoy me "don't call me Adeline Joy, you know I don't like it" I said "I know" she said and I would have rolled my eyes but my eyes were closed "go away, Dusty. Is Embry still here?" I asked "I'll get him, Kay? EMBRY! COME HERE! SHE WANTS YA! He's coming, but I'm gonna go home for a sec and get some dry clothes. Hey Embry, looks like you've got yourself an admirer" she said giggling "shut up and go away already!" I shouted "ok, ok I'm going" she said, walking off "hey, what's up?" Embry asked "can you sit me up, please?" I asked "ok" he said and I felt to warm strong arms wrap around my waist and getting sat in someone's lap; his I guessed. "Thank you." I said, trying to open my eyes and this time I worked. I blinked a few times and looked around but my eyes stopped looking around when I saw the hottest guy I have ever seen.

**Embry's POV**

We were on our way home when I herd girls giggling and running into water. I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had an unusual blackish blueish hair and black bikini with 'bling' written across it, and not to mention a great figure. She paddled out to the deep water and court a huge wave. She was a really good surfer. The other guys turned to look at what I was staring at, when they saw the two girls surfing and giggling they started to wolf whistle and hoot. Jake and I were the only ones not being idiots. We were staring at the girls surfing. I then realised that the blue haired one was heading straight into a huge rock and then she hit it. She flew forward and slipped into the water. "Hey wakko's! Are you just gonna stand there and watch my sister die or are you gonna do something!" the second girl that was surfing was shouting at us "wait here!" I yelled to the guys and ran towards the water. I dived in. I swam around trying to find the beautiful girl. I saw her at the bottom of the rock pools. I swam over and picked her up, she was unconscious. I pulled her onto the sand "Hey! Hey wake up!" I pleaded "come on honey!" I said "sorry, wrong person. My name is Addi not 'honey'" she said, she had such a beautiful voice. I laughed. Her name was Addi. "Well nice to meet you Addi. I'm Embry" I said smiling "I like your name" Addi whispered "I can't open my eyes, Embry" Addi whined "where's Dusty?" she asked. Suddenly a girl appeared and said "I'm here Adeline Joy" she said, I'm guessing she is Dusty, I thought this was a sisterly conversation so I left "don't call me Adeline Joy, you know I don't like it" Addi whined "I know" Dusty said proudly "go away, Dusty. Is Embry still here?" she asked "I'll get him, Kay? EMBRY! COME HERE! SHE WANTS YA!" I came over "He's coming, but I'm gonna go home for a sec and get some dry clothes. Hey Embry, looks like you've got yourself and admirer" she said giggling "shut up and go away already!" Addi shouted at her "ok, ok I'm going" she said, walking off "hey, what's up?" I asked "can you sit me up, please?" she asked "ok" I said and I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat her on my lap "Thank you" she said, she was trying to open her eyes and it worked. She blinked a few times and looked around but she stopped at me. Oh my god, she had the most beautiful eyes ever; they were the most beautiful colour blue you could see. We just sat there staring at each other, and I did something I never ever thought I would do…

I imprinted.

**OMG Embry imprinted on Addi! And he only just met her! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**Please don't hate me! **

**So did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? I would rather you LOVE IT than to hate it **

**Love Bonnie xoxoxoxoxo **


	3. The Note!

**Ok here is the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Fanfiction is really annoying me! It won't let me upload chapters! Grr… **

**Anyway here is chapter 3...**

**Addi's POV**

After my ordeal at the beach, I hadn't left Embry's side, literarily, I was curled up on Embry's side at his house, he had taken Dusty and I there (including his friends) after the beach. We were watching Paranormal Activity 2 at the moment and I was terrified, I had my hands over my eyes and my head hidden in Embry's chest "its ok to look now, the demon thing is gone" Embry soothed and I looked up from his chest and looked at him "never let me watch the first Paranormal Activity no matter how much I beg you ok?" I asked "sure. Ah, you better hide again" Embry smiled and I looked at the TV but regretted it soon afterwards because what I saw terrified me, and I shut my eyes quickly and hid my face in Embry's chest again "told you so" he said laughing. I herd Dusty whisper in Jakes ear "I bet twenty bucks they get together" Jake looked at her and smiled "deal" he said. I glared at Dusty and she poked her tongue at me. I mouthed 'I hate you' and she mouthed 'I love you too' back smugly and started to watch the movie again. Sometimes she can really get on my nerves! But I love her anyways.

It was getting late and most of the boys had left, there were only four of us left; me, Embry, Dusty and Jake. Dusty yawned and said "we better get going, it's getting late" and she started getting up "please don't go! You can crash at my place" Jake insisted "ah, um, ah. Sorry no thanks, I can't" Dusty spluttered "because um, we, ah… have pets at home?" "What pets?" I asked suddenly "oh yeah, we have pets, lots of pets" I said, catching on "name two" Embry challenged "umm…. Butterflies, and…." I was edging Dusty to get my point "Surfboards!" Dusty shouted, and the boys laughed "ohhhhhh, she's nervous" Jake teased. Suddenly Dusty ran and punched Jake right in the nose, Jake howled, blood was gushing out of his nose like a waterfall "ah, I gotta take Dusty home. Its _way_ past her bedtime" I said, grabbing Dusty's hand and running out the door…

We got home and I turned to Dusty. I knew she knew what was going to happen next "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH JAKE IN THE FACE!" I shouted "I don't know" Dusty said and she shrugged like it happens five times a day "I guess the bet is over then" I said "What do you care! You're all happy families with Embry! You always get the guys but you think you're too cool for them, so you dump them!" Dusty shouted "I do not! I may get the guys, and you would to if you didn't push them away, YOU'RE the one who thinks there too good to have a boyfriend and be in a relationship!" I screamed "What do you know about relationships!" Dusty asked/yelled "Way more than you!" I said and Dusty stormed off and into her room, I heard her door slam and the lock turn. "Fine! Be that way!" I shouted down the hall and stormed off to my room as well. She can be sooooo annoying sometimes!

I woke up to the smell of Dusty's famous crissonts; they were filled with melted blueberries and cinnamon. I walked into the kitchenette and saw a plat of crissonts and a note; it read

_Sorry I snapped at you last night, if you want me, I'm __probably in my bedroom sleeping. _

_Love Dusty_

_P.S do not disturb, but I know you will anyway, but eat your breaky first I didn't make it for nothing_

I did what I was told and ate my breakfast. When I was finished I slid out of my chair and snuck quietly down the hallway to Dusty's room. I burst in and jumped on her bed "how could I have known" Dusty growled groggily "you know me to well" I said blowing her a kiss "you better hurry up, or we'll miss our morning surf" I said "ok, but only if you promise not to hit a rock, fall unconscious, make me go on a double date with you and then me punch him in the face?" she said in one breath "but that was fun" I mumbled and she glared at me "ok, ok I promise not to hit a rock, fall unconscious, make you go on a double date with me and then you punch him in the face" I said and walked out the door. I went to my room and got changed into my black and white checker bikini and fluoro pink broad shorts. I walked into the hallway and saw Dusty come out of her room "come on, let's go surfing!" I said and ran to the shed and got my surfboard with the monkey on it and walked to the beach.

When we got to the beach, we didn't go surfing straight away, we sun-baked a bit. When we got bored we got up, shaked the sand off and ran for the water.

We surfed in a different spot this time, to make sure that I wouldn't hit a rock this time.

We were surfing for two hours straight and we were buggered. We walked out of the water and walked to the outdoor showers to wash off.

While we were rinsing off, we got some stares for the guys and some glares for the girls, as well as a glare from a gay couple, it was a bit awkward.

When we were finished we walked back to the sand and sun-baked a bit again, we were listening to 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse, we had it going full bolt out of the speakers. I felt a shadow come over me and I opened my eyes, it was Embry, he stood over me with wet hair. He shook his head quickly and water went everywhere. I screamed and giggled, Embry picked me up bridal style and ran to the water, he dumped me in the water and I dunked him underwater. We goofed around like that until I saw Dusty walk off to the Slushie Bar. I walked out of the water and to the Slushie Bar as well. I saw a glimpse of Dusty and ran for her; I looked around and saw her sitting on a cute guys lap. I walked over and saw her look at me. "Hi Dusty" I said sweetly "Hi Addi" Dusty said, mimicking my tone "Hi whoever you are" I said to the guy Dusty was sitting on "Shane, Shane Collins" Shane said "Well, hi Shane, Shane Collins" I joked and Dusty and Shane laughed.

Shane turned out to be a really nice guy. He and Dusty were dating and Dusty imprinted on him. I saw in his mind, he and his dad were vampire hunters. I got a bit worried when I heard this information, so I steered clear of his direction.


	4. Moving Day!

Ok here is the 4th chapter Disclaimer: I own nothing! The awesome SM does BUT I own the characters; Dusty Rose Glass and Adeline Joy Glass.

**Addi's **POV

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my wallet, I looked inside and saw I had a LOT of money; I had saved up for when I needed to get clothes. I walked out of the door and into the hallway and shouted "HEY DUSTY! I'M GOING SHOPPING IF YOU NEED ME!" and she yelled back "OK! GET ME SOMETHING PLEASE!" "OK. BYE" I said and I left. I walked out the door and out onto the street. I walked to 'Diva' and looked around. I found a really nice necklace and held it up; it had a long silver chain and had a silver flower with diamonds in the middle, it also had a few lose chains and little beads. I walked over to the cash registers and brought it.

I walked into 'SurfCrew' and walked over to where they kept the jumpers. I looked around. I found a really cute jumper that had the Cookie Monster on it saying '_I Love Cookies'_. I know that Dusty would LOVE this, so I brought it for her, as well as a pair of skinny leg jeans.

I walked into Target and looked around; I found Dusty a candy floss pink, strapless dress that fell to your knees. I got a baby blue dress that fell to my mid-thigh. I also found a knit scarf that matched Dusty pink dress. I found Dusty a pair of bikini; it was black, with metallic butterflies on them. I also got Dusty some bra's and undies. I got some shoes for myself and Dusty; mine were some black flats and some white wedges. I got Dusty some knee high boots, some white wedges like mine and some black thongs.

I had a surprise for Dusty. I GOT US A NEW HOUSE! Yesterday I went to the newsagents and said that I was looking for a house and they hooked me up with this awesome house on a cliff, by the ocean. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a study, a lounge room, kitchen, dining area and a laundry. It was perfect!

The next day…

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I screamed out the window at the forest. Dusty was howling her heart out just to annoy me. She went quiet and trotted out of the forest. She phrased back to a human and smirked at me "I'll stop only if you turn your music down" she said, walking towards me "fine! Just stop howling!" I shouted "ok" she said simply and crawled into the window. "I wish you weren't so stubborn" I wished "but you love me anyways" she said sweetly "sometimes" I mumbled and walked into the kitchenette and looked at the mail on the kitchen table. I looked though it and said aloud; "bill, junk, bill, bill, magazine, letter from the newspaper, invitation to beach party?" I asked the last part and turned to Dusty and she shrugged "do you wanna go?" I asked and she said "whatever, as long as I don't have to go on another double-date with you" she said smirking "ok were going then" I looked at the invitation again and found a date "it's on the Friday the 18th. That's _this_ Friday" I said "and? It'll be fun" Dusty answered "yeah, I guess" I said and went to my room and turned on my iPod. I had never been to a beach party before and I wasn't sure about this one. Someone wouldn't just send out random invitations, would they? I was thinking until I heard one of my favourite songs came on; I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. I started dancing and singing along to the music. I danced for what felt like hours; until I was so tired I fell onto my bed and blacked out…

When I woke up, the sun was rising, shining though my window. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I started to put things into boxes and wrap things in newspaper.

I did that with everything until Dusty woke up. She walked into the kitchen and said "where is everything? Why are there boxes everywhere? And what the hell are you doing?" she said with a confused look on her face "well, everything is in boxes, there are boxes everywhere because I put everything in them and that is 'what the hell' I'm doing" I said with a smile "why?" Dusty asked "because where moving to… A BEACH HOUSE IN LA PUSH!" I screamed. We always wanted to move to a beach house on a cliff, looking out to the ocean. "OMG! ARE YOU SEROIUS!" she yelled "two things: say it, don't spray it. And YES!" I screamed back. She ran up and hugged me saying "thank you, thank you, thank you," like a broken record. "You're welcome, you're welcome, and you're welcome" I said, mimicking her words "where is it exactly? How many rooms are there? What colour is it? Does it have a pool? If so, how deep is it? How far is it away from town? Which beach is it on? Are the waves good?" Dusty piled me with questions "ok, um, it's 17 Peppercorn-Tree lane, there are 4 bedrooms, it's painted white, it does have a pool, the pool is two meters deep at the deep end, it's about a 5 minute walk to town, it's on First Beach in La Push and the waves are awesome." I said "cool! When do we move in?" she asked "as soon as we get everything packed and we take it there" I said cheerfully "awesome!" Dusty said and ran off to her room to pack her things. I went to my room and did the same.

When we were all packed and had the boxes out the front, the moving truck came. We piled up the truck with our stuff and drove away. We said our goodbyes to our old house that we didn't live in for very long.

As we pulled up to our new house, Dusty was jumping with excitement. Well I couldn't judge her I was too. As soon as the truck stopped, we were out the door and into our NEW HOUSE! THAT WE _OWNED_! I ran to the big double doors and up the steps. Right at the entrance there was an aquarium. I walked into the kitchen; it had dark wood cabinets and a flouting bench. I glided my hand over the black granite. I walked over to the dining area and sat down on one of the stools. I got back up and walked to the hallway; I walked up the stairs and to the last door on the right. I opened it and yelled "SHOTGUN!" and ran inside the room; it had a big bed in the middle and a white couch on the end. It had a green headboard that had a flower pattern on it. It had a make-up table with a full length mirror and had a green, cycler, stool and an over head lamp **(Pictures of whole house on profile) **with a green flower pattern on it**. **I walked into my unsuit bathroom; it had a bath-shower below the window and a sink next to it. It had a toilet and towel rack as well. I walked back into my new room and into my walk-in wardrobe. It was really big.

I went back down stairs and looked around some more. I walked in to the lounge room; it had a green and blue rug and a green couch with a wood lamp table next to it, it had a little white table with two green chairs. On the wall behind the couch was a big book shelf. I walked back to the hallway and looked for Dusty. She was in the study; it was a white desk with flouting selves. I walked over to her; she was sitting at the desk, on her netbook. (Like a lap top but smaller. Just saying for people who don't know) "hey sis. Like the house?" I asked and she scoffed "who wouldn't!" she yelled and I smiled "you know what this means, don't you?" I asked, my smile getting wider. Dusty raised an eyebrow "this means that you have to get a car" I said and she smiled "what about a car AND a Junker?" she said and I grasped "you didn't! Don't tell me you already brought them?" I asked/screamed. She laughed "ok, then I won't tell you" Dusty said cheekily and turned back towards her netbook "no, no, no! Tell me NOW!" I yelled, jumping up and down "ok I will. I GOT YOU A JUNKER FOR AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PREASENT!" she yelled in my ear and I hugged her "oh my god, thank you thank you, thank you!" I said letting go of her and jumping up and down again. I ran downstairs and into the garage. I saw a black Junker with a red bow tied to it. I ran up and hugged it. I had always wanted a black Junker and now I have one! Yay! When I calmed down I went to the truck and got out some of the boxes. I had labelled them for each room they go in. I got the box that said 'Addi's junk stuff!' Dusty had written 'junk' and I crossed it out and wrote 'stuff'. I walked up the path and hip-bumped the door to get it open. I walked up the stairs and into my new room. I put the box on my bed and went out to get the next one, and the next, and the next…

After a LONG day of unpacking, we sat down at the dining table and had a drink of water. I went back to my room unsuit and had a shower. The hot water relaxed my sore muscles. When I was finished in the shower, I went back to my room and put on my 'Micky Mouse' pj's and snuggled into the warm blankets. It was amazing how tired I was, I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a dreamless but peaceful sleep…

**So, what did you think?**

**Good, bad, really good, really bad etc.**

**Review or you will die!**

**Na, just joking, but I'm serious about the reviewing!**

**~AdelineJoyGlassBanana~ **


	5. Meeting The Lake's

**Ok, 5****th**** chapter! This chapter is called…**

**Meeting the Lakes!**

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I kicked off the blankets and went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and washed my hair.

When I was out of the shower I looked at the calendar. It was the night of the beach party. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a cute outfit; it was black jeans and black and white Converse. I put on a blue tank top and a sleeveless, zip-down jumper; it was blue and grey striped horizontally. I walked over to my make-up table and sat down. I put on some eye-liner and some mascara. I put on some blush, too and got up and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and put a crumpet in the little cooker oven. I got out some butter and sat down at the table. When I was finished and washing the dishes, Dusty walked into the kitchen "morning sleepy head" I said and she smiled "yes, yes it is a GOOD morning!" Dusty chimed "well someone woke up on the right side of her bed" I said laughing "yep!" Dusty said and sat down at the table and I sat some toast in front of her "thanks" she said and shoved the toast in her mouth. I walked over to the lounge room and watched some TV for what felt like that for the whole day.

I looked up from the TV and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the party so I got up and went to Dusty "hey, we better get going or we're gonna be late." I said and walked to the garage and put on my helmet and sat on my NEW DIRT BIKE! "Eeppp!" I screamed and started my dirt bike. I rode out of the garage and onto the street.

When we got to the beach, it was crowded. We walked through the crowd and I bumped into a girl; she was a bit shorter than me and had long brown hair. It reached her waist. She was wearing a V-neck, black dress that had butterflies, skulls and hearts with swards though them. "Sorry" I said and walked off. I found Dusty talking to a girl; she was wearing glasses and she had jet black hair. "Hey!" I shouted over the music; Firework by Katy Perry was on and everyone was singing the chorus "cause baby you're a firework!" everyone screamed.

I was dancing to Black Box by Stan Walker when some guy squeezed my butt. I turned around and saw a tall guy; he was tan and had brown hair, his hair was spiked up at the front "hey baby" this guy said. I looked into his mind and saw that his name was Jared. "Two things: ew… and I am not your baby." I said and he smirked "oh, but you are my baby" he said and I said "no, I'm not, Jared. I know you're just trying to get the new girl to kiss you, just to impress your friends, but it's not going to work, now let go!" I yelled the last part because he was holding my arm. I tried to pull free of his grip, but he wouldn't let go, so I punched him. Right in the mouth. He let go and fell to the ground. He got back up and started shaking. I knew what happened when a werewolf starts to shake. I looked into his mind to find out what calms him, it was simply a calming touch. I walked towards him, some guys started to come up behind him and say "get away, NOW!" they shouted, but I didn't listen. I walked toward him and stroked his cheek. He stopped shaking; he turned around and ran out. I looked around; everyone had stopped dancing and was watching. "Get back to your dancing, enjoy the party" I said and turned to walk away; the music had started playing again and everyone was dancing again. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to face them. It was one of the guys that told me to get away from Jared when he was shaking. This one had dark hair and was much taller than Jared. I looked into his mind. His name was Sam and he was the leader of his pack. "How do you know how to calm Jared down? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sam asked "I know, but I would rather not tell you how I know, I don't need to be told what is dangerous and what's not" I said and walked away. I walked to the forest and sat down on a rock. I didn't want this to happen. It just happened. I suddenly heard someone come up behind me. It was Jared. He was in wolf form. I looked into his memory and saw he was trying to scare me. It didn't work. I walked over to him and said "hey Jared. Long time, no see?" I said sarcastically. He looked confused. "I know what you are Jared. I know everything about you; you have a crush on a girl named Kim, you are in Sam's pack, you hate vampires but you prefer to call them 'Leeches', you got invited to the same beach party as me, you had seven pieces of toast, two eggs and a banana for breakfast yesterday, you had a dream last night about walking to Kim's house in only your underwear and you really hate me." I said and smiled. He looked shocked. "And no, I'm not a leech" I said "or a Jeannie or a witch or one of Santa's elves" I said and he looked even more shocked "no again, I'm not a mind-reading leech. I have a power that lets me see whoever I'm looking at's memory. That's how I know everything about you, and I can never forget it." I said and Jared turned and walked behind a tree to phase back to a human. He came back out in a pair of cut-offs and no shirt. He walked over and sat next to me. "Why me?" he asked and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes "I don't know. It's like the question 'Why is the sky blue?' It just is" I said and he sighed. "Can I ask you to do a favour for me?" he asked and he stood up in front on me "sure" I answered and his face lit up "Can you find out if Kim likes me?" he asked nervously "ok" I said "but on one condition" I said and he looked at me in question "you have to tell me if Embry likes me" I said and Jared looked confused and then he got what I was talking about "ok, Embry does like you, a lot, he told me" Jared tried for the right words "ok, awesome" I said and walked back to the beach. I saw Dusty and walked over to her "where's Kim?" I asked and she pointed to where Emily, Claire and Leah were. I walked over to them and said "Hi. My name is Addi. What's up?" I asked and they said "Nothing. I'm Emily by the way. And this is Kim, Leah and Claire" Emily pointed out, but I already knew "Hi" I said and waved a small peace sign wave. They waved back and there was a sorta awkward silence, but the music was blaring. "Hey wanna go somewhere else?" I asked and they all nodded and we walked out to the water "So, um, anything good happening?" I asked to end the silence "um, I'm going out with Sam?" Emily said and I nodded "Um, I'm starting high school?" Claire said "Um, I moved here with my sister?" I said "oh yeah, what was her name again? Dusty?" Kim asked and I said "Yeah. She is going out with some guy named Shane" I said "ok, um, wanna play a game?" Claire suggested and I said "wanna play truth or dare?" I asked and they all said "ok" so we sat in a circle and I asked Claire "who do you have a crush on?" and Claire blushed "um, Seth Clearwater" she said and Leah said "oh, great!" Leah said sarcastically and we all laughed. Then Emily asked me "do you or do you not have a crush on Embry Call?" she asked and I said, blushing "i do have a crush on Embry Call" I said quietly and they all hooted "stop it Kim!" I said to Kim because she was screaming out "ADDI'S GOT A CRUSH!" and she stopped and I asked "do you or do you not have a crush on Jared?" I asked and she looked at Jared; he was on the dance floor, talking to the rest of the pack. Then Kim mumbled "I sorta do" and I yelled "KIM'S GOT A CRUSH!" She looked down, embarrassed. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jared smile. By the end of the night Kim, Emily, Leah, Claire and I were best friends.

When I got home I went to my room, had a long shower, put on my pj's and went to sleep…

When I woke up, I got up and walked to the calendar. It was like my routine now. I looked at what I had on today "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I screamed. I had school today. I looked at the clock; it said 8:30am, I only had an hour to get ready and there. I didn't want to be late, ON MY _FIRST DAY_! I ran to the bathroom and had a fast shower. I ran out and into my wardrobe. I only slipped twice. I ran to my t-shirts shelf and grabbed a white top that said 'What The Hell' and put it on. I ran to my jeans shelf and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that said on the back left pocket 'What Are You Lookin At?' I put them on quickly and went to my rack and grabbed my favourite black leather biker jacket. I ran and put on my black converse and ran to my bathroom. I blow dried hair and tied it up in a messy bun on top of my head. I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple, my wallet and my keys to my dirt bike. I ran to the garage and jumped on the bike. I started it up and speed away.

I pulled up to the reservation's high school 'La Push High' and walked to the office. I was surprisingly not late so I calmed down a bit. I pushed open the office door and walked to the front desk. "Hello, dear. How can I help you?" the lady asked; she was about mid-forties and had brown hair that was turning grey. "Um, yeah, ah, I'm Adeline Joy Bronze" I said. Dusty and I used that name to hide our identity. The lady smiled and said "oh, yes! We rarely have new students here. Ok, here you go" she said and handed me my schedule and books "thanks" I said and walked off. I walked to my first class; it was History. I walked into the classroom and everyone stared at me. I could feel their stares burning a hole into my back "um, hi." I said and the teacher looked up from his paperwork "oh, hello. You must be Adeline, right?" he asked "um, Addi" I corrected "oh, of course" he said and I handed him my slip to sign. He signed to and told me to sit between two boys. One had blue eyes and brown hair and the other had green eyes and blonde hair. I sat down and they looked at me "hi, I'm Daniel Keeper and my friend here is Frankie Kipply" the blonde one said and the brown haired one waved. I looked into their minds and saw that they were the school players. I looked at them in pity because they were so desprite. I turned to the teacher as he started to talk. He dragged on and on about ancient Rome and how the Roman Numerals worked. I learnt a bit about stuff but when the bell rang, I practically ran out the door. I walked to Grammar.

Grammar was sooooo boring! I ran out the door when the bell rang. I walked to the cafeteria and stood in the line. I got a ham and salad sandwich and a Big M. I looked around for a place to sit when I heard someone call my name loudly. The whole cafeteria turned to stare. I looked to where I heard them call my name and it was Jared. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I looked down walked to them. When I got to them I sat down next to Leah. We talked about random stuff like what city would you think had the most strip clubs and stuff.

When I was walking to my next class I heard, with my super hearing, someone whimpering. I walked to where I heard it. I turned the corner and I smelt blood. I looked down the corridor and saw a group of guys kicking and punching someone. I walked over and grabbed one of the guy's hair from behind. "Now, what do you think you're doing?" I asked the guy. The other guys turned away from the poor girl and looked at me "oh, tough girl, ah?" one guy teased "oh, but I am" I said and I kicked the guy I had hold of "OW!" the guy screamed. The other guys lost some confidence but didn't back down. I dropped the guy to the ground and smashed my heel into his stomach and he whimpered. I walked up to the guy who talked and punched him on the nose, then kicked his knee-caps. He fell to the ground. I started to kick and punch the other guys and soon they were all on the ground whimpering. I turned to the girl on the ground and saw I knew her from somewhere, and then I remembered that I had bumped into her at the beach party. I helped her up and I took her to the nurse. We walked in and the nurse looked up "oh, dear. What happened here?" she asked "some dudes used her for a punching bag" I said and I looked at her. She had a blood nose, a spit lip and a whole lot of bruises. The nurse looked her over and she told me to take her home.

We were walking out the parking lot when she asked "Why did you save me?" I looked down at her and said "Because I can't stand people getting hurt" I said "but you bashed all those guys" she said and I smiled "now. That is different" I said and she laughed "what is your name?" she asked "Addi" I said "what's yours?" I asked "Danika. But people call me Danni" Danni said "ok Danni" I said and we got in Danni's car. I got in the driver's side and started the car. She gave me directions to her house "hey do you wanna hang out some time?" I asked "Sure" Danni said and opened her door "you wanna come in?" she asked "ok" I said and got out to. She opened the door and walked in. we walked into a lounge room. It had a big brown couch and a plasma TV. We then walked into the kitchen were her Mum was there "hi Danni, why are you home so early and what happened?" she ask noticing all of Danni's bruises. She walked over to her and looked closer at Danni's cut lip "oh, who are you?" her mum asked, looking at me "Addi" I said simply, not really caring "what are you doing here?" she asked "leaving" I said "Peace" I said, holding up two fingers and leaving. I walked out the door and started to walk back to school since I drove here in Danni's car. I was just out of their driveway when I heard Danni getting yelled at and her screaming. I ran back and burst through the door. Danni was on the floor, curled up into a ball. Her mum and dad were kicking her. I walked up and picked up Danni. I ran out the door sat her down and went back inside. I stood at the door and said "you people are foul. Danni is going to live with me from now on" I stated and I walked out, picked up Danni and put her in her car. I got in and drove back to my house. I walked in and stood Danni on her feet. I gestured her to follow me; she did. We walked up the stairs and into one of the spire bedrooms; the walls were red and the bed was white with six black flowers on it. It had a make-up table and a wardrobe. "You can sleep here. Tonight I'll go back to your house and get your stuff" I said and turned to walk out but Danni said "but what about Anna?" she asked. Anna was her big sister. "I'll tell Dusty to take her back here and we'll work something out" I said and turned again "thank you, by the way" Danni said "no worries" I said and went down stairs. I grabbed my iPhone and called Dusty. She answered on the third ring "Hello?" Dusty said in a bored tone "Hey D, it's me, um there's been an incident and I need you to tell Anna Lakes to come back to ours tonight" I said "ok…" Dusty said "I'll explain later, Kay?" I said and hung up. I walked back to Danni's room. She was sitting on her bed feeling her black eye. When I walked in, she looked up. "Anna is coming to live here too" I said and she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy I'm out of that hell hole! Thank you so much!" Danni cried, her tears were soaking into my top but I didn't care.

When Danni stopped crying, she let go of my shirt. "I'm sorry for soaking your shirt" Danni panted "now, you don't worry about that. It's just a shirt" I said, smoothing back down her hair. She started to cry again "y-y-you-r so nice. T-thank y-you so m-much!" Danni sobbed "Its ok. Anything to help. If you need anything just give me a yell ok?" I asked and she nodded. "Now, why don't you have a shower and have a rest?" I said and she nodded. I showed her where the bathroom was and gave her some more clothes. I was about to leave to get Danni and Anna's stuff, when Dusty pulled up the driveway. She got out and so did Anna; Anna had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and was wearing glasses. "Hey Ad'z, this is Anna. Now you need to explain why I kidnapped her from school" Dusty demanded "I think I know why, but tell me your story first" Anna said "ok, so I took Danni home after she got bashed at school, right? And I was just out of the driveway when I heard Danni scream, so I ran back and I saw your mum and dad kicking her so I took her back with me, after I had a chat with them, of course, and then I called Dusty and said for her to pick you up and soon me and Dusty are going to your house to get your stuff" I said in one breath "but isn't that breaking and entering?" Anna asked "not with your permission. Because technically, you still live there" I said and she nodded "ok, so Dusty can show you to your room, then me and her will got to your old place and get your stuff, Kay?" I said and she nodded. Dusty walked inside and Anna followed. I went and sat on the lawn. I looked out into the night; it had gotten dark while I was inside waiting for Dusty to come home. I never really noticed how watching the waves crash against the sand and then slip back into the darkness of the water, calmed me.

It was a long time before Dusty came out. But when she did she just started running off. We ran for a long time though the woods, in and out tree of trees. I followed her and we stopped at a small house. "Wait, Dusty? Where are we?" I asked. This wasn't Danni and Anna's house. It was like a cottage type of house; it had a flowerbed in the front garden and a winding path to an old wooden door. "I remembered something back at the house. I think this is where I lived before I meet you, in that alley" Dusty said, staring at the little house. I looked into her memory and saw that, this little house in the woods was in fact, her old house. I looked to the house, then to Dusty, then to the house again. It was like I was watching a tennis game. "Oh my god, it is!" I screeched "SHHHH! They might hear you" Dusty hissed "sorry" I whispered. We just stood there, looking at Dusty's old house, which she had forgotten about.

Suddenly I remembered that we had to get Anna and Danni's stuff from their old house. I started to run west, Dusty followed me. We ran through the trees and out onto the road. We ran down the path and down Danni and Anna's driveway. We walked down the side of their house. The window to Danni's room was on the second story. I walked backwards and charged at the wall. I suddenly pulled up swiftly and ran up the wall. I grabbed onto the window frame and opened the window. I slid through the window and slid onto the floor. I slowly opened Danni's wardrobe and pulled out all of her clothes. I walked back to the window and dropped them. Dusty court them and put them in a black garbage bag. I went to her bedside table and grabbed her picture frames, iPod and iPod dock and her lava lamp. I though them out the window and Dusty put them in another bag. Once I was done with Danni's room, I opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway. I opened a door that said 'Breeana's Room'. It was a small room that had a bed in the corner and a desk. **(So was Danni's room I just forgot to say it) **I went over to Anna's wardrobe and did the same thing with Danni's room.

After we were finished with Anna and Danni's bedrooms, I went down stairs to see if any of their stuff was down there. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing. I walked into the bathroom. A hair brush. I walked into the lounge room and saw a phone. It was Anna's. I looked around and saw a hand held game. It was Danni's. I looked around the rest of the house and found an iPod, a laptop, a few books and a poster. I walked back up to Danni's room and jumped swiftly and silently, out on to warm earth. I walked up and picked up one of the bags of Danni and Anna's stuff. We walked back into the forest and to our house.

When we got home, I unlocked the door and walked up the steps at the entrance and past the fish tank **(Picture's on profile) **and down the hallway. I walked up the stairs and to Danni's bedroom door. I knocked twice softly. I heard her get up and open the door. She looked like she had been crying. "Oh honey" I said and she started to cry again. I pulled her up to my shoulder and hugged her tightly. We just stood in the doorway to Danni's bedroom for a while.

When Danni stopped crying and apologised for soaking my shirt, again, we sat down on her bed and went through her stuff, while putting it away.

We walked down stairs to have something to eat. We got a bowl of popcorn and sat in front of the TV. We decided to watch 'Goth on the Rise' **(I don't think it's a real movie, I just thought of it randomly) **itwas about two girls called Emilie and Taylor, who were abused and they ran away, turning into Goth's. Half way through the movie Dusty and Anna joined us.

The movie went until midnight.

When the movie finished we all trudged up the stairs and into bedrooms. We were all asleep instantly…

**So that was the fifth chapter. DO NOT SAY IT NEEDED TO BE LONGER! This chapter was 4203 words and 6 pages. **

**Anyway R&R!**

**~AdelineJoyGlassBanana~ **


	6. First Kiss

**So this is the sixth chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Surviving High School Mayhem**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock buzzed. I hit the snooze button and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I skipped out of my bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. the warm water calmed the muscles in my back.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into my wardrobe and pulled out a blue top with a blue monster holding a heart on it. I also pulled out a pair of black jeans and a pair of aqua blue converse. I went over to my other shelf and put on Elizabeth Showers Simone Eternity Bracelet and some colourful emo wristbands. I put on an aqua blue Nixon small player watch. I walked over to the window and saw it raining. I walked into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. I put on some eye liner and some mascara and blush. I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head and put on a Grecian Style Leaf Crown 3 Strand Headband. I put on some silver flower stud earrings with blue jewels in them.

I walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Anna and Danni eating toast. "Good morning. I hope we didn't wake you" Anna said "Good morning. No you didn't wake me" I said, while putting a crumpet into the mini toaster oven. "How'd you sleep?" I asked them "Good, You?" Danni asked "Good" I answered. Just as I said that Dusty walked into the kitchen "Oh no. Not more early risers" Dusty whined and we all chuckled "Ready for school?" I asked "Oh yeah. We have school" Danni said "Oh yeah" Anna echoed "Oh yeah" Dusty teased their tone "So, are you ready, or are you still off with the fairies?" I asked and they laughed "No Addi, I'm still off with the fairies" Dusty said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I put on my malty-coloured sunglasses and all got into our cars, well I was on my dirt bike, and drove to school.

When we got there, I took off my helmet. I looked over to a group of year seven boys and winked. They all blushed. I got off my bike and walked over to Dusty's car. It was a 911 Targa 4S Porsche. Everyone was staring at Dusty's car and Danni and Anna's car. It was a white XC70 Volvo. "Hey Dusty. Everyone is staring at your car" I warned "I know" Dusty growled, I could tell she was annoyed. I walked over to Anna and Danni. They were smiling "Like your new school?" Danni asked. Dusty and I enrolled in La Push High when we moved here. "Yeah, it's fun" Danni squeaked. She was looking at the group of boys staring at her "oh it is?" I joked "Come on. Let's go inside before you get jumped by paparazzi" I joked again 'Papa, Papa, Paparazzi' I sang in my head. We walked into our home building. As we walked through the corridor, people are staring. The way we were walking, it reminded me of in movies, how they walk in beet with each other. I took off my sunglasses and hooked them in the V of my grey hoodie; it had a face on it. We walked into our first class and sat down. As class started I zoned out…

Before I knew it, the shrill sound of the bell, came on and everyone got up. We got up and walked out. We all had the same classes together except a few. I had Grammar now so I said bye to the others and walked in the opposite direction.

Grammar was boring. As always…

I was walking out of History when someone grabbed my arm, whoever it was spun me around and pulled me into a classroom. I looked around but no one was there. I looked at the table in front of me and saw an envelope addressed to me. I picked it up and opened it. I unfolded the letter. It read:

_Dear Addi_

_I know I don't really know you very well but will you go out with me?_

_It's ok if you don't but if you do, leave this note on top of the lockers in hallway 27._

_If you don't, just leave the note here and write 'No' on it_

_I hope you say yes_

_Love, _

_Embry Call xoxoxoxo _

I didn't know Embry very well but I had a weird pull towards him, and I kind of liked him, so I walked to hall 27 and put the note on top of the lockers. I walked back down the hall and into the cafeteria. Looked around and found Dusty, Anna and Danni. I walked through the busy lanes in between tables. I sat down in between Dusty and Anna. "What took you so long?" Dusty asked "Just someone wanted to talk to me, that's all" I said and glanced at the table Embry was sitting at. I saw him glance at me and smile. I smiled back and waved. The girls looked to where I was waving and laughed. "Shut up!" I hissed and looked back at Embry. Dusty sighed dramatically and sat her chin on her hands "Oh, so dreamy" she cooed, trying to act like me. I hit her and she laughed. We all turned back to our food. Someone put a tray of food in front of me. I looked up to see Kim, Emily and Claire standing there. "Hey Addi" Emily said "Hi Emily" I said "Do you want to sit with us?" Kim asked "Um, sure." I said "bye guys" I said to Dusty, Anna and Danni "Bye" they said quietly. I walked over to where they were sitting. They were sitting with the pack. And of course the only spot left was next to Embry. I sat down and smiled at him. He smiled back. Everyone started to talk except me. I'd never been shy or anything, I just felt out of place. Me; a half vampire with _werewolves_. But I hung out with Dusty? I was so confused

"Addi? Addi?" someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face. I looked up and everyone was staring at me like I'd grown another head "What?" I asked "Are you ok?" Jared asked "Peachy, why?" I asked "You're sitting next to Embry and you're not running away screaming" Sam said "Why would I be running away screaming?" I asked. Now I was really confused. I looked over to Embry and saw why they thought he was scary. He was shoving food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow "Hungry?" I asked Embry and he looked up "Just a bit" Embry said smiling and I laughed. I saw Emily look at Sam and her smile like she knew something I didn't. But that was very easy lately.

**Embry's POV**

I was pulling into the school parking lot, when I saw my dream bike. It was a G5X25 Junker. It was black and silver. **(Picture on profile) **it was pulling into a spot next to a 911 Targa 4S Porsche. Wow. What's up with all the hot cars? Speaking of hot cars, the 911 Targa was parked next to a XC70 Volvo.

The guy riding the Junker cut the engine and was starting to take off his helmet. I envy this guy so bad right now. He pulled off his helmet and I saw long blue hair come raining out. Who do I know who has blue hair? Then it hit me. That's Addi's bike. OH MY GOD! She is the full package, she is beautiful, has a hot bike AND she surfs like a pro! I had a crush on her before, but now it's full on LOVE! Oh no, did I just say the 'L' word? Not good. Well, I guess that's what happened when you imprint.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my fantasising, by someone shaking me by my shoulders. "WHAT?" I snapped and they stopped shaking me "oh, someone's snappy this morning" Paul said "Sorry" I said and he smiled "No worries man, but you should really stop staring at her or she'll start thinking you're a stalker" Paul joked, looking at Addi "probably" I mumbled "DUDE! Just ask her out already!" Quil shouted "Yeah, maybe I will" I said "Whatever man, but do it fast. Lovey dovey Embry scares me" Seth said, and the others laughed. "Hey, give him a break. This is his first crush" Jake said "You mean first _imprint_" Seth corrected "Wait. Since when was that surfer chick, your imprint?" Jake asked "When he saved her from the big bad waves!" Paul said in a baby voice "Oh, SHUT UP!" I whined and they laughed harder. I huffed and started to walk to class.

All though class, all I could think of was Addi. How beautiful she is, how talented she is, how caring she is. The list is endless!

"Mr Call? Mr Call? MR CALL?" I looked up to see a fuming Mr Banner, glaring down at me "Yes sir?" I asked sweetly "What is the answer?" he said, getting impatient "I have no clue" I said and shrugged my shoulders "Why?" Mr Banner asked "Because I'm not listening" I said simply "Why?" Mr Banner asked again "Because this class in boring" I said and huffed. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to be told to go to the office, tell the receptionist why I was there, blah, blah, blah. "Well sorry but you have to deal with it. Now go to the office and STAY THERE!" He shouted and the class fell silent "Oh goody! I get to go to the office. I bet Mrs Pongrac will be so glad to see me" I said sarcastically and stood up "leave, Mr Call" Mr Banner fumed. I expected to see smoke come out of his ears. I walked out into the corridor and to the office. What a great day I've had.

**Addi's POV**

When I was finished with my food I got up and put my scraps in the bin. I walked to my next class; Geography. I opened to cafeteria door and was engulfed in cold, wet air. I pulled my jacket closer around my body and walked onto the cold, wet grass. God, I hated the cold. I pushed open the door to my geography class. I sat next to Anna and the class started…

When the bell rang, I rushed out of the classroom. I walked down the hall and into the gym. Gym was my favourite class. I was good at most sports except tennis. I walked into the gym and looked around. It looked… normal, I guess. I walked towards the couch. "Um, hello? I'm the new student" I said and he looked me up and down "ok, good. Go get changed and get started" he said, throwing some clothes at me. They were tight black shorts and a red top. I walked into the locker rooms and got changed.

I walked out onto the court. We were playing basketball. I was on the loser team. I had a skinny girl with geeky glasses, a shy boy with lots of freckles and really fat kid with a mole, smack bang, in the middle of his head. I sighed and stepped forward. "Come on new kid. Give it all you got" the girl on the other team said. A challenge, eh? Awesome. The couch gave the ball to me and blew the whistle. I dribbled the ball around the other team's players and dunked the ball. The buzzer went off and I turned to look at everyone. They all had a shocked look on their face. I smirked and said to the girl who had talked earlier. "That good enough?" I asked and she nodded, still stunned. I blew a kiss to the girl. I looked into her memory and saw her name was Robyn.

In the end, my team won; 11to none. I was getting changed back into my clothes when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Robyn. "Hey, so um, what's up?" She asked "Nothing…?" I replied "So um, you seem like a good basketball player?" Now she was plain annoying "Yeah, I guess?" I was confused "Do you, um, want to join the basketball team?" she asked. Wow. Join a REAL team. I've never been on a team before. "Um, ok…" I said slowly "Ok, awesome! Practice is on Saturdays at 7am here" she said and walked away.

I walked out of the gym and walked to the parking lot and saw Dusty, Anna and Danni. I walked up to them and saw huge grins on their faces "is there something on my face or did I stand in dog shit?" I asked and checked the bottom of my shoes "No, silly!" Danni laughed "No, we have a surprise for you at home" Anna said "And it's big," Danni said "Shiny and," Anna said "Black" Danni said. They were finishing each other's sentences. Stupid twin abilities. I walked over to my Junker and put on the helmet; it was shiny black with a fold down eye shielder. I flicked down the eye shielder and turned to speed away. I speed down the lot and out onto the road.

I rode into the garage and turned off the engine. I pulled off my helmet and sat it seat of the Junker. I pushed open the big double doors and up the stairs at the entrance and past the fish tank. I walked into the kitchen and put down my backpack; it was white with black lining. I went up the stairs and into my bedroom. I turned in my iPod and the music started to play; it was No Surprise's by Radiohead. When I saw the song title, I remembered that Dusty, Anna and Danni had a surprise for me. I walked down stairs and saw Danni and Anna "Hey guys? What was it that was big, shiny and black?" I asked, remembering from what they said in the parking lot "Come to the backyard," Danni said and Anna finished her sentence "And see for yourself" she said and they walked to the back door. Danni put a blindfold on me and I got scared. The last time I had a blindfold on was the day the parents died. I started to breathe faster and I was clawing at the blindfold. Danni started to talk, "Since Dusty, Anna and I all have awesome cars, we thought we would get you one" Danni said and took off the blindfold. I calmed down a bit and my breathing went back to normal. It didn't stay like that because the car they got me was a 911 GT3 RS Porsche! **(Picture on profile) **It was black with black and red checker wave down the side. It had red tyre plates and awesome number plate; it was ADDI 13. 13 was my lucky number! "OH MY GOD!" I screamed and ran to it. I opened the car door and got in. it had black leather seats, a high-tech looking stereo system and a GPS. I got back out and ran over to Dusty, Anna and Danni. I gave them a three person hug while yelling "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

When I calmed down I sat on the hood and sighed. "Ok, so here are the keys" Anna said while jiggerling the keys in front of my face. I grabbed them and looked at them. The girls had put a picture of all of us as a key chain "awwwwww….. Thanks you guys" I said, looking at the picture. It was taken at the beach a few weeks ago.

I got in my new car and drove it into the garage. I got out and walked into the kitchen "Ok, so. Since you guys are so nice and I'm in a good mood, let's go out for tea, yeah?" I suggested "Awesome!" they all shouted and we ran to the garage "let's take my car" I said and they all nodded. I sat in the driver's seat and Dusty sat next to me. Danni and Anna climbed into the back seat and we drove out onto the road.

We pulled into the parking lot at McDonalds. We got out and I locked the car. When we walked in, I saw everyone look at us. I heard someone ask "Are they movie stars?" and someone else reply "Well they look like it, but they don't look familiar". We walked up to the counter to order "Hello, what would you like to order?" the lady at the counter asked "four cheese burgers two coke's, one Fanta and one Mountain Dew. Four ice-creams, two with caramel and two with chocolate" I said and she typed it on the computer thing "Anything else?" she asked and a shook my head "Ok then" she said and walked away to make our orders.

When she came back with our orders, I paid for them and we sat at the table in the corner. I could feel people staring at me and whispering. I just ignored it and ate my food.

Suddenly everyone went quiet. I looked up and saw a bunch of big, tall guys walk in. I looked closer and realised that it was Sam's pack. I got up and I saw everyone look at me. I walked over to Embry and said "Hi, what's up?" Embry looked down and saw me. I saw his eyes light up "Hey Ad'z! Long-time no see" he said and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug "Can't…Breathe…..Dude" I said "Oh sorry" he said and put me down "Hey, so what have you been up to?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders "oh nothing really, school, hanging out, I got a 911 GT3 RS Porsche, um, I went to the beach I a-" I was interrupted by Paul "You got a 911 GT3 RS Porsche?" he exclaimed "Yeah" I said, acting like it was no big deal "Oh good. Someone else heard it, I thought it was just my imagination" Embry said "Nope. Wanna go and see it?" I asked and they nodded. "I'll be right back" I said to the girls and they nodded. Paul, Embry and I walked outside, into the cold air. I shivered and hugged myself "You cold?" Embry asked "Sorta" I said. "Here" he said and gave me his hoodie. It was way too big, but it smelt like him. It was really warm. "But aren't you gonna be cold?" I asked "Na, don't worry" he said and started to walk again. We walked up to my car and I said "Here she is" I said and stood next to it "Wow" was all they could say "I know" I said and stared at my car. We just stood there for what felt like hours.

"Wanna go for a ride" I asked "Na, I got to go, but I'm sure Embry would love to go with you" Paul said and walked away. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Ok. Let's go!" I said and jumped in the car. Embry followed. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot and out onto the road. I turned off the highway and onto a dirt road "Where are we going?" Embry asked "It's a secret" I said simply and looked back at the road. Embry looked nervous. I was nervous too.

I stopped the car and got out. Embry followed slowly "Where are we?" he asked again "It's a secret" I said again and started to walk into the forest "You shouldn't go in there" Embry said, looking into the forest "I'll be fine" I said "I'm serious, you shouldn't go in there" Embry said again "Look, I'm not a baby anymore, I'll be fine" I said again "Please don't" Embry pleaded "If I want to get where I'm going, I have to go in there, then go in somewhere else, to get to where I'm going, which is why I came out here in the first place " I said and started to walk again "Well, I'm not letting you go in there alone" Embry said and walked up beside me "Whatever" I said and walked again.

The further we went in, the darker it got. We walked up to a face of a cliff and I walked along the face. I turned right so I was walking beside the cliff. I walked along the rocks until I found a cave. I walked inside and stopped. I turned to see Embry growling. I sniffed the air and smelt a vampire. It wasn't me, because I did not smell like a vampire. I looked around and saw a white figure in the darkness "Come out" I said. The white figure walked forward and Embry growled again. "Embry" I warned and he stopped "Hello Adeline Joy" the figure said "Do I know you?" I asked. I looked into the vampire's memory and saw the he did know me. He was a friend of my mothers. His name was Peter Crow. "Oh, hello Peter" I said "Nice to see you again" I said and he nodded "Oh sorry, this is Embry" I said, seeing Peter eyeing Embry "Nice to meet you Embry" Peter said and Embry nodded to him. "So sorry but we have to go. Nice seeing you again Peter" I said and walked deeper into the cave. Embry followed.

We walked into the cave room I was looking for. "Embry, look" I said, pointing to the roof of the cave. It was sparkling like fairy lights "This is the secret" I said, as I looked up in awe "It's beautiful" Embry said and walked up beside me. I slid me fingers into the huge hand and he smiled. He leant down so his face was inches from mine. I used my free hand and lay my hand on Embry's cheek "Will you kiss me, Embry?" I asked and he smiled "Yes" he said and crashed his lips onto mine. It started off as a gentle kiss, but it turned fierce. He pushed me up against the cave wall and leaned his arms up against the wall either side of my head. It was so romantic under the twinkling lights of the cave. I laid my hands on Embry cheeks and held his face.

When we stopped for breath, we were panting. I held his face in my hands and I held his gaze. We stood there, staring at each other, breathing hard.

The greatest first kiss a girl could ever have…

**So, what did you think? Bit to mushy?**

**R&R! **

**~AdelineJoyGlassBanana~ xoxoxoxo **


	7. Awkward

**Hey guys! I missed ya!**

**Anyway, this is the 7****th**** chapter…**

I slowly woke up from my peaceful sleep. I hadn't slept that well ever. I then felt something warm next to me. I swiftly turned my head to see what was so warm. It was Embry. He was lying next to me, with his arm around me. I snuggled into his side and sighed. I was so happy. I couldn't believe that I was thinking this, but, I think I was falling in love with Embry. I laid my head on his chest and started to trace his abs.

I saw his eyes twitch, so I leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips. He smiled. "That's a great way to a perfect morning" Embry purred "Oh, really? And why is this morning so perfect?" I asked in a teasing tone "Because you're here" he said and gave me a peck on the lips "awwwwww…." I said and hugged him tightly "Do you wanna get up?" I asked and he sighed "Can't we stay like this forever?" he whined and I laughed "No, I don't think so. I think Dusty would throw a fit if I don't make her breakfast" I said, looking up at him "Well then, I'll make _you_ breakfast" he said and sat up "Well, thank you Mr Call" I said in a posh tone "You're welcome miss…" I then remembered that Embry didn't know my last name, well, the fake one I used "Bronze" I said "Miss Bronze" he corrected himself and stood up.

I followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He walked lazily to the cupboard and pulled out pancake mix in a bottle "Pancakes ok?" Embry asked and I nodded. I sat my head in my hands, on the table. I listened to Embry cook the pancakes; the sizzle, then he would flip it, and then he would sizzle it again.

"You ok?" Embry asked, as he sat the plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks Em. I really wouldn't be able to do this alone" I said as I pulled the plate closer. I stuffed a pancake in my mouth and swallowed. Embry sat opposite me and ate as well. We ate in silence.

"So, um, did we, you know" I asked shyly "Huh? Oh, no! No, we didn't do _that_!" Embry spluttered "oh, good" I said and relaxed. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, I'm gonna go surfing. You in?" I asked and stood up "Sure" Embry said and stood up too. I walked over to the door and walked out. Embry was right at my heels.

We walked to my house.

When we got to my house, I unlocked the door and walked in. I walked into the kitchen and saw Dusty cooking eggs and bacon. I walked up behind her and shouted "BOO!" Dusty screamed and turned around. "Why the hell did you do that and where the hell where you last night and this morning?" Dusty asked "Well, I scared you because I could, and I stayed at Embry's last night and this morning" I said simply and picked up some bacon and shoved it in my mouth. I walked over to Embry and pecked him on the cheek "Why'd you do that?" Embry asked "Ah, I felt like it?" I said shyly and I blushed "I love it when you blush" Embry said and brush the back of his hand across my cheek. "Get a room" Dusty said and Anna laughed as she walked into the room with Danni. "Addi's got a boyfriend! Addi's got a boyfriend!" Danni cried "Yeah, Addi's got a boyfriend, all right. Now go away" I said and Danni pouted "NOW!" I yelled and Danni ran up the stairs "Oh, I'm your boyfriend now, am i?" Embry said teasingly "Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked back, in the same teasing tone "No" Embry said and kissed me "ewwwww…." Dusty said and covered her eyes with her hand "Not ew, Dusty. I think it's cute" Anna said "Oh shut up Anna" I said blushing again "No need to blush love. But I think _you're_ cute" Embry said with a smile. I smiled too. I couldn't help it when I was near Embry. "Awwwwww…" Anna said "Go away. Both of you" I said "No you go away. You came here, now you can leave here" Dusty said and I turned to leave. Embry grabbed my arm and turned me back around "Can I see your room?" Embry whispered in my ear "Why?" I whispered back "Just because" he whispered "Whatever" I said and walked up the stairs.

I walked up to the landing in the stairs to wait for Embry. He was looking at our picture on the wall. "Hey Addi. Who is this?" Embry asked, pointing to the picture. I walked over to him and said "That was my mum and dad" I had tears welling up in my eyes. Embry looked at me and I broke. The tears came raining out and I started sobbing. I fell to the floor and wrapped myself into a ball. I heard Embry trying to sooth me, but I ignored him. I was re-living the day of my parent's death in my head. It was horrible. I felt Embry pick me up and sit me in his lap. I hind my face in his chest and cried. I cried for what felt like years.

When I finished crying I looked up to see Embry looking down at me. "I'm sorry you had to see that" I apologized "No need to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have brought it up" Embry said and I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm gonna go and clean up, but you can go to my bedroom" I said pointing to the last door on the right. "Ok, love" Embry said and kissed my cheek. I walked into my bathroom and washed my smudged make-up off. I re-applied it and walked into my room. I opened the door and walked in. I saw Embry sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I sat my head on his shoulder and sighed.

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Tell me in a review. **_

_**~AdelineJoyGlassBanana~**_


End file.
